The present invention relates generally to the packaging of fragile articles such as soft drink and beer bottles, and more particularly to the packaging of such articles in a carrier having an open top and upstanding handle. Such carriers are frequently referred to as basket carriers.
Article carriers of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,297; 3,349,957; and 4,217,983. Such carriers, as shown in these patents, typically include bottom, side and end walls. A pair of medial partition or riser panels extends upwardly through the carrier, dividing into two rows the bottles placed within the carrier. Typically, a pair of handle panels is foldably connected to the riser panels and, as the carrier is assembled, is folded onto the riser panels in an overlying relationship. Such panels serve to reinforce the handle region of the carrier and provide greater comfort when carrying.
The riser panels and handle panels are each joined along a respective fold line which in the finished carrier is located at the uppermost portion of the carrier. It is important that these folds be accurately made during the assembly procedure, because any misalignment will remain in the assembled carrier since the panels are secured in position by gluing. Inaccurate folding along these fold lines can result in a skewed condition to the carrier, thereby diminishing its strength and stability. Further, such condition increases the likelihood of the carrier being caught or damaged as it moves through the remainder of the assembly machinery and through subsequent set-up, loading and other operations.